


Comfort Blanket

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: That time when Cas caught Dean doing something unexpected with the trenchcoat.</p><p>(Warning: Major spoilers for up to 7.10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Blanket

When Castiel eventually finds the courage he needs to return to the Winchesters - when he stumbles, broken and all too human, onto a bus to Kansas; when Missouri tells him where the boys can be found, tells him of an old house Bobby had discovered for them in the forest - the last thing Castiel expects to find is Dean Winchester curled up with Castiel's trenchcoat draped over him like a blanket.

Sam lets him into the house without a word, his expression shattered, dark smudges under his eyes, and then puts him through a ringer of tests to make sure he's who he says he is. Castiel doesn't ask about Bobby, having already learned what happened from Missouri. He simply sits in silence until Sam is done with him, and then Sam directs him up the stairs and returns to staring out the window.

And there Dean is, curled up on top of the blankets, with Castiel's trenchcoat draped across him, one hand curled into the fabric even as Dean sleeps. Castiel had never gotten another jacket, and the cool air of the room makes him shiver in Jimmy's old clothes as he moves to sit down on the edge of the bed, his heart racing so hard he can feel it across his entire body.

"Dean," he manages to rasp, the single syllable somehow sticking in his throat, and Dean's eyes slowly slide open, a second of bleary blinking before Dean hisses out a breath and sits up so suddenly it's a wonder he doesn't hurt something, his eyes blown wide in his face, and his lips forming around Castiel's name, the sound a croaky noise of disbelief.

"Cas -"

There's an entire world of pained disbelief there, and Castiel is suddenly overcome with a wave of shame for everything he's done, dropping his eyes down to study the blanket he's sitting on, unsure if he can deal with the expression on Dean's face.

"I'm me, Dean. Sam would not have let me in if I wasn't."

"But - but -"

"I know you may not want me here -"

 _"Cas."_ And then Castiel finds himself with arms wrapped tight around him, even as a fist comes down hard against back, a shock of painful sensation that he can feel across his entire human body. "You - goddamn bastard -"

And then Dean hitches out a strangled breath as he seems to just give up on talking, and Castiel squeezes his burning eyes shut as he clings back just as desperately, with Dean's ragged breathing a warm burst of sensation against his neck, and Castiel's human heart beating almost hard enough to choke him.


End file.
